The Assistant
by claiminglove
Summary: Gabriella is assistant to the world famous fashio designer, Miranda Olander. At one of the fashion shoots she meets a group of models, Troy Bolton being one of them. She falls for the hot model but is he right for her? What if she's offered a modelingjob?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Sooooo, this is my first EVER fanfic & I am super excited! I didn't have time to edit it so be nice with grammer mistakes! :/ Kay I'll stop bothering you! Enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1- Embracing a New Life

"Annabella Montez! Why is my coffee not here in my hand? I asked for it an hour ago!" Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes when she heard the annoying voice sound from the crowd of people. Her boss could never get her name right. Since the first day she started working for the most famous fashion designer in the world, Miranda Olander, she had been called Annabella. Her real name was Gabriella, Gabriella Montez.

Actually, it had been only a mere minute ago when Gabriella's boss had asked for her no fat latte. She quickly rushed up to the tall women and shoved her coffee into her hands.

"I'm so sorry Miranda, there was a line and….." Gabriella was cute off by a perfectly manicured hand being shoved into her face.

"I don't want to hear it Annabella, I have things to do here. The models are getting hot in their outfits and aren't very happy about it! You of all people should know unhappy models make for an unhappy shoot!" Without saying another word, Miranda stalked off, shouting orders left and right.

Gabriella stood there, anger rising from the pit of her stomach. She tried not to throw her things down and shout out in anger. She needed this job it was paying for her schooling and her rent.

As Gabriella tried to calm herself down, she saw a group of models walking towards her.

"Hey you!" one of them called out. Gabriella ignored them, knowing that they probably weren't talking to her. She bent down to pick up the notebook she had dropped and the next thing she knew, the sun was being blocked from above her. Gabriella slowly looked up and saw a group of about five models standing in front of her.

Gabriella quickly stood up, pushing her glasses up as they slid down her nose.

"Hellooooo? Can you not hear? I was calling your name over there!" a small blonde girl stepped ahead of the others and right up to Gabriella. Gabriella subconsciously took a step back, slightly scared of the girl.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking to me," Gabriella shifted the pile she was holding and pushed her glasses up once again, "is there any way I can help you?"

"Um yes there is! Me and my friends are supposed to be here for the Miranda Olander shoot, and no one has told us where we need to be! You need to do your job better, who hired you anyway?" now the girl was right up in her face, her nose almost touching Gabriella's, yelling at her.

Gabriella felt her face heat and tears prick the back of her eyes. Sure Miranda had said things degrading to her, but never had one of the models yelled at her like this.

"I-I'm…." Gabriella couldn't form the words. She pushed her glasses up nervously and quickly raked her hand through her hair.

"Oh, so now you don't talk? Where's your boss? I will have you fired in the blink of an eye so help me…." The blonde was now yelling at the top of her lungs. Gabriella shrunk back and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt her bottom lip quiver, but willed herself not to cry. Not in front of these people.

"Sharpay, that's enough. Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you!" Another voice sounded. Gabriella took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. The blonde model was now joined by the others. The voice had come from a short dark skinned girl with beautiful brown eyes.

"I am so sorry about her sweetie, none of this is your fault we know that. We're all just a little stressed out, that's all." She put a gentle hand on Gabriella's arm, smiling softly.

Gabriella starred around the group. There were three other guys. One dark skinned one with bushy hair and another with dark hair and bright eyes. As Gabriella's eyes reached the last one she gasped softly. Here eyes met the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a tall guy with sandy blonde hair and a tan, toned body. Their eyes held for a moment longer before Gabriella tore her gaze away from him to turn her attention back to the others.

"I-…I'm really sorry. I'm only…I'm only Miranda's assistant. I honestly don't know anything about the shoot." Gabriella stared down at the Jimmy Choo pumps Miranda had assigned her to wear for the shoot and shoved her glasses up. In case you haven't noticed, that was something Gabriella did a lot.

"Don't worry pretty girl, its fine. Shoot, we don't even want to be here!" the guy with bushy hair exclaimed. He gave Gabriella a large smile and winked.

Gabriella giggled nervously and wiped her sweaty hands on her dark skinny jeans. She was actually talking to some of the worlds top models right now.

"Sorry about Shar here, she gets a bit of a temper when we're on set." The other darker guy said, pulling Sharpay to his chest. The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I do get a temper when I'm doing these things. I really didn't mean to lash out on you." Then, surprising Gabriella, the girl reached out and hugged her. Gabriella didn't know what to do at first, but the girl kept hugging her, and hard.

"Alright Shar, let the poor thing breath." The other girl spoke up, coming to Gabriella's rescue yet again. Once Sharpay pulled away the group smiled at her again.

"I'm Taylor by the way, Taylor McKessie. This is Sharpay Evans, as you already know." The girl said. Gabriella smiled and nodded in their direction.

"I'm Chad Danforth and these are my boys Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton." The bushy haired boy said. The taller dark skinned boy smiled and stuck his hand out, gently shaking Gabriella's.

When Gabriella looked to the other boy, she saw his eyes already on her. Smiling softly he stuck his hand out to her. When Gabriella took it, his large hand enclosed around hers and sparks shot up her arm. He held her hand there for a moment, looking into her eyes the whole time.

The moment was suddenly shattered when a loud voice boomed from the speakers overhead.

"I need all models to the stage now please, all of the models for the Miranda Olander shoot to the stage…now please."

Gabriella quickly dropped Troy's hand and pushed her glasses up and her hair behind her ears.

"Well then, I guess that's our cue. Hey I'm sure you've had a long day, especially after having to deal with Shar," Taylor shot Sharpay a look, causing her to smile apologetically at Gabriella, before moving on, "why don't you meet us after the shoot and come to Zeke's house for our movie night? It's tons of fun I promise!"

Gabriella felt her eyes widen, a group of models had just asked HER to their movie night…at one of their HOUSES! She quickly looked around the group, all of them giving her thumbs up or an encouraging smile.

"Uhm….alright?" she agreed nervously.

"Okay then, it's all set up! We have to go now, but Troy will meet you afterwards to go get some things from your house since I'm sure your gonna want some comfy clothes!" Taylor gave her a quick hug before taking Chad's hand and hurrying off towards the stage.

Sharpay and Zeke said their goodbye's before following them, leaving Gabriella alone with Troy.

"So I guess I'll meet you after the shoot?" he asked after a moment of silence. Gabriella shot her gaze up to Troy's and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you later?" he asked softly. Gabriella nodded again and shoved her glasses up. She looked down at her shoes quickly before meeting his gaze again, causing her glasses to slide halfway down her nose. She reached to fix them but felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist and stop her. Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy gently reached up and gently pushed her glasses up her nose, his hand lingering on her cheek for a moment.

She met his eyes and saw him smiling softly. Then, just like that, he was gone.

Gabriella stood there, breathing deeply and trying to calm herself. In only a matter of twenty minutes she had met a group of famous models, been asked to come to their movie night, and fallen for Troy Bolton.

"Annabella where are you? I need another latte!" Miranda's voice lifted her out of her daze.

Gabriella pushed her glasses up and took a deep breath before making her way to the coffee store once again.

**Okay…it's over! (biting my nails.) how'd you like it? Criticism is welcomed! But if you didn't like it…REVIEWS let me know and I'll fix it! Please review if you DID like it also! A little inspiration never hurts! Thanks a bunch!**

**-Caddy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Okay, okay..I KNOW! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. :( I'm just SOOOOOO freaking busy! With softball, working on my college reruiting stuff, and school...imma busy wittle girl! **

**Alright I knoow, that's no excuse! So since I didn't update sooner...I put a different twist on the story! You'll see. ;) **

**Kay, I'm done rambling! Wait...I take that back...**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. I love you guys. :)**

**Alright...NOW I'm done. :)**

**Enjoy! **

Throughout the shoot, Gabriella had no time to stop and watch. Miranda had her running every which way, never letting her rest.

Just as Gabriella brought back Miranda's sixth coffee of the day she felt someone grab her arm. Gabriella turned to see Sharpay smiling at her before starting to drag her to the back of the stage.

"I just thought that you needed a break, so I told Miranda that you were needed to help us." Sharpay said matter of factly once she pulled Gabriella into a small room. Gabriella looked around and saw Zeke, Taylor, and Chad sitting on sofas that had been set up.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad said when he noticed her. Gabriella gave him a soft smile and nodded in his direction.

"You know Gabriella, I'm surprised Shar here is being so nice to you. She's never nice to any of the assistants." Zeke said, winking at Sharpay. Sharpay gasped and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I like Gabriella okay? She's pretty and isn't wrapped up in becoming friends with us to get famous!" Sharpay insisted. Gabriella looked down, flushing a deep red color. She hated when people complimented her, especially models.

"She's right Gabriella, we all like you. Especially Troy," Taylor snickered along with the rest of the gang, causing Gabriella to blush deeper.

"Speaking of Troy Boy, where is he?" Zeke said, biting into a strawberry from the concessions table. As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a shirtless Troy. Gabriella smiled softly but what she saw next made her heart sink. Troy had a tiny blonde girl attatched to his side, the girl kissing his neck and chest as they walked. Troy had his hand resting softly on the girls butt. Gabriella nervously looked around the room at the others, everyone of them had a deep scowl on their face. When Troy finally noticed them, his eyes widened and he dropped his hand from the girl. The girl pouted but didn't let go of him, if it was possible she snuggled closer.

"Uh, hey guys." Troy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sharpay shook her head and scowled even deeper. Troy looked around the room at everyone, telling them he was sorry with his eyes, before his eyes finally landed on Gabriella.

Troy froze and starred at her, causing Gabriella to look down, trying to get away from his gaze. She felt him starring at her, felt the hole's burning through her skull.

"Troysie, do you want to go to the back?" the girls wimpered, running her hand down Troy's bare chest. For some reason Gabriella felt jealously flare in the pit of her stomach. She mentally scolded herself, knowing that she had only met the guy, not even gotten to know him.

"No, Chelsey it's time you leave. Go find your friends," Gabriella heard Troy answer. She could still feel Troy's gaze on her, but couldn't find the strength to look up.

"But Tro-"

"Now." Troy growled, cutting the girl off. Gabriella snapped her eyes up to Troy's face, which was still on her. The girl huffed and sent Gabriella a menacing glare before exiting the trailer. There was an awkward silence that followed, no one knowing what to say.

"Annabella! Where are you? I need my notebook of all the future spring collections!" Gabriella heard Miranda's voice sound from outside. Suddenly she jumped up and started shuffling through her pile of Miranda's things.

"ANNABELLA?" Miranda's voice bellowed. Gabriella grimaced and started digging faster. A cold, prickling sensation washed over her skin once she noticed the notebook was missing. Where could it be? She swore she had just had it a moment ago.

"Is this what your looking for?" someone murmured. Gabriella spun around and saw Troy standing a few feet away from her, a thick white notebook in his hand. Gabriella sighed in relief once she saw it and took it from him.

"Thank you so much! I must have dropped it or something...uhh I'll be right back!" Gabriella rushed out the door and around the corner before coming face to face with Miranda.

"There you are! Where have you been? I've been calling for you for an hour now!" Miranda exclaimed. Gabriella did a mental eye roll and handed her the binder. Miranda took it and walked the opposite direction, not thanking Gabriella at all.

Gabriella sighed and pushed her glasses up. She hated working for Miranda, but she needed the money. She returned to the trailer to hear everyone talking, but they all stopped when she walked in. Gabriella froze and looked around the room, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked sheepishly.

"We were just wondering Gabriella, why do you work for that old hag?" Chad asked suddenly. Taylor slapped him accross the chest and sent Gabriella and apologetic smile.

"Oh um, well I need the money. I have to pay for school, and me and my roomate split the rent so there's that, then the cost of food.." Gabriella quickly stopped when she figured out she was rambling.

Taylor was about to say something but was suddenly cut off by the loud speaker screeching on.

"Attention models, please make your way to the media trailer for an overview of the shots. Once you are finished you may sign out in the admissions trailer and then may leave. Thank you all for coming out to support the Miranda Olander Spring Fling fashion line." an overly perky voice announced.

"Well, I guess that's us. We'll meet you in about five minutes okay Gabriella?" Taylor said standing up. Gabriella nodded and gave them all a small wave as they filed out.

"Annabella! I need you! Where ARE you?" Gabriella jumped at the sound of Miranda's voice and hurried off to help the devil in despair.

Gabriella was under the media tent picking out the pictures she liked when she heard footsteps sounding behind her. She quickly looked up to see the gang making their way towards her.

"Hey Gabriella, we're ready. You ready to go?" Taylor asked, linking her arm with Chad's.

"Sorry guys, but Miranda put me in charge of picking out the bad shots and deleting them, so I'll be a while. Go on ahead without me though. Thanks so much for the invite, you really didn't have to." Gabriella pushed her glasses up and blushed, she hated Miranda for making her work so much.

"Nonsense Gabriella! We invited you, so we'll just wait here for ya!" Sharpay exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. Gabriella looked down, embarassed. She couldn't let them do that on her account.

"Oh no guys, really...it's a-"

"I'll wait on her, you guys go ahead and get everything ready." Gabriella snapped her head up to see Troy making his way over to them from the opposite direction.

"Alrighty then, it's all set! You have your car right Troy?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded.

"Okay then, we'll see you later Gabriella!" Sharpay jumped in place for a moment before hugging Gabriella and leading the gang out to the parking lot. Once they were gone Gabriella turned back around to the computer screen and finished.

"You really didn't have to wait on me." Gabriella whispered a while later. Troy smiled softly and took a step towards her, his chest pressed against Gabriella's back making her shiver.

"I wanted too, plus you deserve a night off. After having to deal with Miranda all day, then Sharpay." Troy said. Gabriella giggled quietly.

She tried to hide her dissapointment when Troy pulled away to go look at the pictures on another computer.

About five minutes later she was finished and ready to go.

"You all ready?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and followed him out to the parking lot. Troy lead her over to his car. When Gabriella saw his car, she stopped, amazed.

There, waiting for them under the hot California sun, was a black Lamborghini. Gabriella stared at it for a moment longer before rushing to catch up with Troy, not wanting him to see her gawking.

"So did you like the shoot?" Troy asked once they were in the car.

"You take a right up here, and I didn't get to see much of it." Gabriella watched as familiar surroundings flew by the window. Troy was a fast driver.

Once they got on Gabriella street, she showed him the old brick building she lived in. Troy parked and Gabriella opened the door to get out, but she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"May I come in?" Troy asked. Gabriella tried to control her breathing and only nodded.

They both got out and started towards her apartment. Gabriella saw Mrs. Parsons, the older lady who lived across from her, juggling grocery bags and her cane to the front door.

"Oh Mrs. Parsons! Let me help you with that!" Gabriella rushed over to the older lady and gently took the heavy sacks from her. Mrs. Parsons gave her a grateful look and smiled softly.

"Why thank you dear, I always know your going to be there to help me. I do love having you around you know?" Gabriella smiled softly and kissed the older lady on the cheek.

"I love having you around too Mrs. Parson." Gabriella made her way to the doors, what she didn't catch was Troy standing slighty behind them, studying her with a smile set on his face.

Once to Mrs. Parson's room Gabriella used the key she had and opened her door. She smiled as the familiar sent of the older lady's room hit her nose.

"Just sit them on the counter deary, I can manage putting the groceries away." Mrs. Parsons said, limping into the kitchen. Gabriella sat the sacks on the kitchen counter and gave Mrs. Parsons a hug.

"You'll call me if you need anything, anything at all?" Gabriella pulled back and sat her hands on the her sholders.

Mrs. Parsons chuckled and laid her hands on top of Gabriella's.

"I promise dear," then she pulled away and tucked her grey hair behind her ears, "I'm a big girl you know, but thank you for watching out for me dear, I don't know what I'd do without you Gabby."

Gabriella moved to stand behind Troy in the doorway and smiled. Troy looked down at Gabriella and couldn't help but smile. At that moment Mrs. Parsons looked up and noticed Troy for the first time.

"Oh my, why who are you?" she asked, her eyes going from Troy to Gabriella.

"I'm Troy Bolton ma'am, a...friend of Gabriella's." Troy said crossing the room to shake her hand. Mrs. Parsons smiled and shook his hand, glancing at Gabriella with a smile.

"I've never heard of him Gabby!" Mrs. Parsons scolded once he let go. Gabriella looked down and blushed, embarrassed.

"We uh...we just met today Mrs. Parsons." Gabriella said. Troy moved back in place beside her and leaned against the door.

"Well my goodness are you a cute little thing. You know Troy, you sure are lucky to have a friend like Gabby here, she's got the biggest heart, and cares a lot about people too." she said. Gabriella blushed and looked down when she saw Troy look down at her and smile.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Alright deary, I'll let you and your friend go. It's nice meeting you Troy! We'll talk more tomorrow Gabby!" Mrs. Parsons got the last part out just as the door was shutting.

"I'm...sorry about her. She's a little obnoxious sometimes." Gabriella said once they were out in the hallway.

"Don't be, she cares about you. And you care about her," Troy stated, leaning against the wall as Gabriella unlocked her door.

"I do," she whispered as she opened her door. All the lights were off when she entered the room, leaving it almost pitch black, only the light from the hallway shining through the door.

Gabriella jumped when the door suddenly shut, making it so nothing could be seen throught the room.

"T-Troy?" she asked tentitivley. Gabriella heard no reply, and she felt around for something. Then, suddenly, someone grabbed her waist.

"Troy?" she asked again and once again, no reply.

Then...he kissed her.

**What'dya think? **

**You see, I wanted Troy and Gabriella to take things slow. Ya know, like be all shy and just get closer, but then I had the idea of having him kiss her! **

**It was just a brainstorm so...lemme know if you didn't like it and I'll rewrite it! **

**But to do that...you gotta review! Thanks bunches!**

**-Caddy**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
